


Hush

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 靈感來自Achoo!太太的圖注意：SK。師生戀。道具。AOS AU。「測驗本身就不公平，根本不可能成功。」「你排除了沒有勝算的可能。」「我不相信沒有勝算這個可能。」





	Hush

 

 

**_「測驗本身就不公平，根本不可能成功。」_ **

 

**_「你排除了沒有勝算的可能。」_ **

 

**_「我不相信沒有勝算這個可能。」_ **

 

那個人總是令——源自於他的瓦肯基因裡的，淵遠流長的，Surak之前的——他體內的獸性奔騰，幾乎難以駕馭。

 

Spock曾經在冥想時思索過，為什麼會有這樣的狀況？

 

他是瓦肯，他理應冷靜、沉著並且符合邏輯。

 

然而那個金髮的，身穿紅色學生制服的人，卻一再令他差點失去控制。

 

那頭金髮，在加州的陽光下是如此閃耀。

 

那雙藍眸，澄澈得就像天使的眼淚。

 

那勾人的燦笑，簡直比夏日的藍天更加絢爛。

 

而那個人，卻比瓦肯的太陽更加火熱。

 

火熱。

 

火熱。

 

Spock原來想抹除這個令他心煩意亂的根源，可是他很快便發現這不可能。倘若他嘗試，那麼只會兩敗俱傷。

 

他做不到，他下不了手。

 

因為James T. Kirk實在太過珍貴。

 

而後，瓦肯人發現，他無須那麼做。

 

他無須傷天害理，無須將之遠離，無須束之高閣，無須視而不見……

 

因為James T. Kirk已然入網，入了他這張為他特別織的網。金髮人類無論是身或是心，都已然是他的了。

 

Spock發現，與其自己遠離——他做不到——或是將這個煩亂的根源抹殺——他也做不到——不如讓他臣服於自己。

 

這滿足了他蠢蠢欲動的，將要不受控制的獸性，也滿足了他征服的欲望。

 

自從James T. Kirk成為他的以後，控制自己的情緒與邏輯不再困難，一切似乎都回到原點。

 

瓦肯人很滿意。

 

各方面。

 

師生戀在艦隊中是個禁忌。應該說，在人類的歷史中一直是個大忌。然而他們既然已經開始，既然放任這段感情開始，就早已做好準備。

 

不管這會不會玉石俱焚，他們都決定繼續下去。

 

只因為在這樣一段關係裡，他們各取所需。

 

互不相欠。

 

***

 

「嗯……」

 

人類輕咬著他自己的手指。

 

瓦肯人輕輕一掃，人類的乳頭因為他的吸吮而挺立得像顆櫻桃，他的人也呈現著瑰麗的粉色，而人類臉上那代表著羞怯的霞紅更是好看。

 

瓦肯人想起在他們為數可觀的性事裡，那一次他親手餵食人類櫻桃，櫻桃的紅色汁液從人類的嘴角流下，竟激起了他更多的慾望。

 

那一次，他使用了非常多的櫻桃，只為了讓人類身上流滿紅色的汁液。

 

Spock並未在這些回憶上花費太多精神，他持續攻城掠地，一邊的乳頭已經種得不像話，那麼就攻下另外一邊。

 

這個人類是他的。

 

他的，誰都不能搶。

 

人類的體溫迅速升高。

 

Spock從未想過，在學院中聲名不佳的——到處約炮，據信還有群交，四處惹事生非——James Kirk在床上竟然是這樣一個羞怯的人。

 

畢竟這名人類在與他對峙時，是那麼一副不羈，好像認何事情都不在乎的樣子。那時他只看見人類的目空一切，他忍不住，他想要毀滅。

 

毀滅這個人的心高氣傲，毀滅他的不知天高地厚。

 

**_「測驗本身就不公平，根本不可能成功。」_ **

 

**_「你排除了沒有勝算的可能。」_ **

 

**_「我不相信沒有勝算這個可能。」_ **

 

**_「那你不只是違反規定，而且也不了解最重要的一課。」_ **

 

**_「請您開示。」_ **

 

**_「你比其他人更應該知道，艦長不能逃避死亡。」_ **

 

**_他感受到了人類的心跳加速。_ **

 

**_人類舔了舔自己的唇。_ **

 

**_「我比其他人更該知道？」_ **

 

**_「你的父親，George Kirk，在擔任艦長時殉職，不是嗎？」_ **

 

**_「我認為你就是不喜歡我打敗了你的測試。」_ **

 

**_「你也不了解測試的目的。」_ **

 

**_「請您再次開示。」_ **

 

**_「其目的為體驗恐懼，面對死亡的恐懼感，在此情況之下仍能指揮船艦，這是我們對每位艦長的要求。」_ **

 

**_人類的呼吸沉重卻快速，顯示為正忍耐著憤怒。_ **

 

**_他感覺自己擊敗了人類。_ **

 

**_很好。_ **

 

在人類白皙的肌膚布滿了大大小小紅色的吻痕與咬痕以後，Spock放開了Jim。Jim也放開了他那咬出了血的左手。

 

仍然在情欲中的人類還沒回過神，他剛剛已經射過了一次，大腿內側濕漉漉，都是他自己的精華。

 

「把嘴張開。」

 

Jim順從地張開了嘴，瓦肯人立刻將長型口塞放進他嘴裡。人類下意識地咬住那根東西，還沒回過神這東西變已經固定在他的頭上了。

 

他回過頭看著那衣裝筆挺的瓦肯人，眼中帶著的淚光，使他的顏色更加碧藍了。

 

瓦肯人卻迅速將他的頭壓入枕頭中，Jim感到有些疼痛，然後他便發現自己的雙手已經被自己的紅色制服給綁在身後。

 

這是Spock的目的，讓他知道自己沒有逃脫的可能。

 

**_「測驗本身就不公平，根本不可能成功。」_ **

 

**_「你排除了沒有勝算的可能。」_ **

 

**_「我不相信沒有勝算這個可能。」_ **

 

「站起來。」

 

Jim順從地站起身。

 

Spock坐在床沿。

 

「過來。」他命令。

 

Jim站在Spock的面前，低頭看著瓦肯人沒有感情的目光。

 

「站好，不准亂動。」

 

瓦肯人的鼻息慢慢接近，最終一個火熱濕潤包覆了他的陰莖。

 

Spock含住了他的陰莖。

 

Jim抖了一下——馬上招來一記巴掌。

 

他確定，自己的臀肉上一定留下了一個深紅色的掌痕。

 

Spock舔弄著人類粉色的陰莖，在鈴口處吸吮，一下摳弄，一下畫圈，一下子含入最深，一下子又輕輕搔癢。他感到人類的陰莖在他的逗弄下又挺立了起來，他也能感到人類的雙腿正在顫抖……

 

在人類快要到達的時候，瓦肯人放開人類挺立的陰莖，轉而進攻人類的雙球，然後又回去逗弄人類的蘑菇頭。

 

Jim悶哼一聲，射在了Spock的手中。

 

瓦肯人並沒有放過Jim。

 

他將人類拉得更近些，將他的陰莖再次含入。

 

Jim感到一陣酥麻，還沒回過神，就感到Spock的手正掰開他的臀肉。

 

他知道瓦肯人想要做什麼。

 

Spock的手在Jim的皺褶上輕輕畫圈。

 

Jim覺得很癢。

 

可是，很舒服。

 

Spock的手指慢慢將他的肛門撐開。

 

在這些日子的性愛裡，Jim學到在這個時候就必須放鬆自己的身體。

 

Spock沒費力氣便身進了一個指節。

 

人類男性的缺點就是不會自行製造潤滑。

 

不過無妨，瓦肯男性的生殖器會分泌天然潤滑，這方便他們交配。然而人類男性的後穴若只靠這些潤滑，畢竟仍是不夠，他們會有撕裂傷、擦傷——從他與Jim Kirk第一次的性愛中得知的結果——所以，他們必須提前擴張、潤滑。

 

這也是Spock將Jim的精液塞入他自己體內的原因。

 

精液進入了腸道，Spock絕的手只能夠更方便進入對方的身體裡了。

 

一根手指不夠，第二根加入。

 

二根不夠，第三根也進去了。

 

Spock在Jim的體內翻攪，一下模仿性交的頻率抽出又插入，一下又停在一個點上，將人類的腸道撐開到最大。

 

前方可沒有歇著，Spock的口腔仍然包覆著人類的陰莖。

 

Jim的雙腿在發抖。

 

因為Spock的手指剛剛碾壓過他的前列腺。

 

他的眼眶中已經泛淚，可是他仍然支撐著自己。

 

因為瓦肯人不許他動。

 

可是怎麼辦？

 

Jim想，他就快要撐不住，怎麼辦？

 

**_「測驗本身就不公平，根本不可能成功。」_ **

 

**_「你排除了沒有勝算的可能。」_ **

 

**_「我不相信沒有勝算這個可能。」_ **

 

他們的關係，本來就不公平。

 

在Spock的手裡，他本來就沒有勝算。

 

誰教他愛上了這個瓦肯人，在他愛上Spock的那時候，就注定了他沒了勝算。

 

「轉身。」

 

Jim感到Spock的大掌撫著自己的腰際。

 

「慢慢坐下。」

 

Jim知道迎接他的是什麼東西。

 

他緩緩往下坐下去，一個有著雙層螺旋的龜頭就順著他的肛門進入了他的後穴。

 

「嗯嗯！」他想尖叫，因為Spock突然用力把他壓下，瓦肯人佈滿顆粒的陰莖就這樣碾壓他的腸壁。

 

「看向前面。」

 

Jim依著Spock的食指方向看過去，當他看到一台攝影機時，呼吸開始急促起來。

 

Spock竟然！

 

竟然將他們的性事錄了影！

 

「我相信這能夠增加你的羞恥感。」那低沉卻撩人的聲音在他耳邊迴盪。

 

「像玩具一樣被我玩弄的你，完完全全被拍攝下來。」

 

Jim的眼眶泛紅。

 

他沒想過，沒有想過……

 

這不公平。

 

**_「測驗本身就不公平，根本不可能成功。」_ **

 

**_「你排除了沒有勝算的可能。」_ **

 

**_「我不相信沒有勝算這個可能。」_ **

 

本來就不公平……

 

Jim閉上雙眼。

 

Spock將人類的左腳拉上床，抓住人類的腰間。

 

瓦肯人不讓自己靠著他的肩膀，將他推開。

 

Jim覺得這個姿勢很是羞恥。

 

他就像一匹馬，一匹人盡可騎的馬。

 

Spock的衣裝完整，他的教授服甚至沒有變皺。而他，呼吸急促，全身幾近赤裸。被迫含著口枷，令他口水不住往外滴流。後穴被硬物貫穿，他已經被佔有。

 

瓦肯人甚至還沒有動，Jim的前列腺液便已經不斷流出。

 

瓦肯人的陰莖實在太大太粗，而那柱身上的紋路與顆粒更是磨人。

 

他沒有勝算。

 

在這段關係裡，他注定沒有勝算。

 

Spock享受著人類腸道的包覆，感受著人類敏感的身體不經意的收縮。

 

這具美麗的身體是他的。

 

他已將之佔有。

 

不，不只。

 

瓦肯人內心的原始獸性開始呼嘯。

 

James T. Kirk整個人都是他的，不只身體，他從來就不只要他的身體，還要他的心。

 

金髮人類的身與心都是他的。

 

他的。

 

想到Jim常常跟那個黑髮的醫科學生混在一起他就感到不快。他們太過親密，他無法忍受。

 

無法忍受。

 

Jim Kirk是他的，也只能是他的。

 

其他人都不能掠奪。

 

**_「Jim，我聽說最近新開了一家溫泉館，穿制服去會特價，一起去放鬆一下吧！」_ **

 

**_「Bones，想不到你也會想去那裡泡澡，我以為你會嫌棄公共澡堂，細菌一堆。」_ **

 

**_「Sulu說他們有私人包廂，都是乾淨的水。」_ **

 

**_「難怪。」_ **

 

**_「你去不去？」_ **

 

**_「為什麼不去？」_ **

 

瓦肯人發出一聲低吼，開始瘋狂抽送。

 

噗滋噗滋噗滋……

 

瓦肯陰莖所分泌的潤滑使得Jim的後穴非常濕潤。

 

房間內，除了肉體擊打肉體的聲音，因為興奮而粗重的喘息，就是這淫靡的水聲。

 

他們都知道這不是一般的水聲，而是陰莖插入後穴製造出來的水聲。

 

Spock覺得這聲音非常悅耳。

 

因為這代表著眼前這個男人是屬於他的。

 

他放開肩膀手，一塊紅色的掌印就在那上面。他來到人類的胸前，開始捏人類的乳尖。

 

他知道人類會痛，他就是想要他痛。

 

他想在人類身上種下更多的印記。

 

這個人類只能是他的，只能是他的。

 

Spock在心中狂吼。

 

Jim藍色的瞳孔放大又縮小。

 

這太過了。

 

Spock怎麼了？

 

為什麼突然這麼……這麼……

 

他想尖叫，可是無奈他叫不出。

 

瓦肯陰莖上的紋路與顆粒不斷碾壓他的腸道，不斷刺激他的前列腺。

 

Jim感到自己的陰莖又挺立了。

 

前列腺液不斷流出。

 

想到前方的攝影機正把他們的性事拍攝下來，Jim又覺得羞恥又覺得有那麼一點……快感。

 

這快感快要把他逼瘋。

 

Spock怎麼這麼……有蠻力……為什麼他的下身就像機器一樣，不斷將樁打入他的體內……

 

不，他是被操昏頭了嗎？瓦肯人的力量是人類的三倍啊……

 

Jim突然感到茫然。

 

他茫然地看著鏡頭。

 

生理性的淚水不斷流下，前列腺液不斷流出。後穴不自覺地配合著Spock的抽插收放，他能感受到瓦肯陰莖上的青筋……Jim覺得自己就快要達到頂點。

 

才射過的陰莖又難以自控地噴射出來，射得他大腿上一蹋糊塗。有些，甚至噴載了Spock黑色的制服褲上。

 

黑白相對。

 

Jim不知道自己為什麼，也不知道什麼時候開始，他不知道自己為什麼會跟Spock發展成這樣的關係。

 

回想起他們的初夜，那是在Spock的辦公室裡。

 

Spock並沒有調靜音模式，也就是說任何人都有可能聽到裡頭發出的聲音——如果他不忍住叫聲的話。

 

**_「Hush——Kirk同學，若你不想被別人發現我們現在正在做的事，忍住你的叫聲會是明智的抉擇。」_ **

 

**_「Hush……」_ **

 

Spock的聲音很有磁性，說起話來似乎有種魔咒。

 

只要他在他耳邊低語，Jim就覺得自己不得不服從。

 

**_「我想我愛你，Spock。」_ **

 

Jim很訝異自己會說出這句話。

 

他不知道自己為什麼會說出這句話，但他知道自己說的是真心話。

 

風流不羈的Jim Kirk也有愛上他人，願意穩定的時候。

 

可Spock從未親口承諾過他們兩個的關係。

 

他不知道自己是Spock的男朋友、愛人還是玩物。

 

Spock沒有說過愛他。

 

他卻跟Spock說過自己愛他。

 

他愛他。

 

James T. Kirk愛上了那個刁難自己的教授。

 

可Spock從未回應過。

 

他突然覺得自己下作，人家沒有親口承諾過，而他卻一次又一次地貼上來。

 

一次又一次地任他宰割。

 

Jim不懂，他不知道為什麼。

 

如果可以，他希望這場愛情的遊戲也是一個小林丸測試。

 

一個能讓他修改程序的測試。

 

如果他能夠修改，他一定要把瓦肯人的腦袋修改得體貼又溫柔……

 

Jim的思緒飄忽，彷彿回到了一開始。

 

他閉上眼睛。

 

想起他們倆初遇，想起那一段針鋒相對。

 

**_「測驗本身就不公平，根本不可能成功。」_ **

 

**_「你排除了沒有勝算的可能。」_ **

 

**_「我不相信沒有勝算這個可能。」_ **

 

**_「那你不只是違反規定，而且也不了解最重要的一課。」_ **

 

**_「請您開示。」_ **

 

**_「你比其他人更應該知道，艦長不能逃避死亡。」_ **

 

**_「我比其他人更該知道？」_ **

 

**_「你的父親，George Kirk，在擔任艦長時殉職，不是嗎？」_ **

 

**_「我認為你就是不喜歡我打敗了你的測試。」_ **

 

**_「你也不了解測試的目的。」_ **

 

**_「請您再次開示。」_ **

 

**_「其目的為體驗恐懼，面對死亡的恐懼感，在此情況之下仍能指揮船艦，這是我們對每位艦長的要求。」_ **

 

Spock是個混蛋。

 

這是他對瓦肯人的第一印象。

 

可為什麼？

 

為什麼他會愛上Spock？

 

為什麼……

 

這不公平。

 

他不相信沒有勝算的結果。

 

可如今，他相信了。

 

他不得不信。

 

如若沒有親身經歷，他斷然不會相信。

 

然而他又怎能預料？

 

在與Spock的關係裡，他注定毫無勝算。

 

這不公平。

 

可在愛情裡本來就沒有公平。

 

在愛情裡沒有公平，也沒有邏輯。

 

Spock從T’pring那兒感受不到的，在Jim身上全部感受到了。

 

他這才知道，母親告訴他的，愛情是沒有邏輯的，愛情是盲目的這些話是什麼意思。

 

他理應停下，理應停止傷害他的學生的行為。

 

他理應停止師生戀愛的關係，更遑論操他的學生。

 

可他控制不住自己。

 

他就是想要在Krik身上留下印記，他就是想貫穿Kirk。

 

在與Kirk的關係中，一切都沒有邏輯。

 

一切都充滿了原始的獸性。

 

他體內的瓦肯暴力因子正在作祟，並且，好像只要遇到Kirk，這些他極力壓抑的因子就會覺醒、奔騰。

 

他的腦海裡，不斷有聲音告訴他，慫恿他佔有。

 

Kirk是他的，只能是他的。

 

他已經佔有Kirk的身體。

 

可是不夠。

 

不夠。

 

Spock放開人類的腰，放開人類紅腫的乳頭。

 

他的右手搭上人類的肩，將他固定住。

 

身下仍然繼續抽送。

 

不斷碾壓，持續碾壓著Kirk的前列腺。

 

人類今天已然射過三次，可因為他惡意的碾壓，陰莖又再次抬頭。

 

他感受到人類的哭泣。

 

很好。

 

很好。

 

他要Jim Kirk完完全全屬於他。

 

Spock將左手放在人類的臉頰上，人類溫馴地將臉靠在他的手掌上不斷磨蹭。

 

真是溫順啊。

 

接著，他將手指放在了人類的精神連接點上。

 

眼前一道白光閃過。

 

Spock達到高潮，數量可觀的精液全數噴灑在人類的腸道中。

 

射過四次的人類已然脫力，Spock將人拉到自己懷裡，讓他靠著自己的肩。

 

Jim那雙藍色的眼睛仍然澄澈，只是如今雙眼空洞。

 

Spock並不擔心。

 

因為他剛剛連結了Jim Kirk，人類只是因為這個原因還沒有回過神。

 

Spock看著Jim的胸膛起伏。

 

脫僵的野馬也有順從的時候。

 

因為James T. Kirk，這個桀傲不遜的人類，已經被他馴服。

 

這名人類——毫無勝算——已經完全屬於他了。

 

完。

 


End file.
